SkyClan/Roleplay
Archives: None Caninefang sat upright, his ears flopping slightly. Clan deputy, him? This...this title would take some getting used to. He wasn't used to being around cats in general, having been raised by a vixen after being abandoned by his mother. 00:35, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Quailstar made her way through the bright forest, her golden eyes watchful. She'd only been leader for a few days, not even a week, and yet to the Clan her pick as deputy was mislead. No, she trusted the tom. No matter what he was raised by as a kitten. Quailstar, herself, had been raised by a mother who'd thought she was a mistake. The grey tabby quickly picked up what prey she had caught and headed back to camp. The young molly flicked her tail upon reaching the entrance. She readied herself for awaited her. A Clan, her Clan. Head held high, she pushed her way through the entrance and to the fresh-kill pile. 04:02, September 29, 2016 (UTC) It was almost like they all expected him to run around with a big pointy nose, drooling at the sight of any meat, and sniffing the rears of his clanmates like a dog. But he was a cat! He looked nothing like a fox, and only acted slightly like one, primarily when hunting or doing other important activities. But it helped him out anyways, heck, he even felt like he was better at certain things than others were. Shrugging the thought off, Caninefang worked on a thorn lodged in his pawpad. 04:05, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Firepaw paced around camp. She was waiting for Quickwhisker to return from hunting. Her assighment was due soon, and she was very excited. ~Patchfeather~ 19:23, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quailstar observed the Clan's activity and eyed Firepaw. Was Quickwhisker falling back on her duties? Gathering herself she went to her den to think of some mentors for Waspkit and Rabbitkit. Since Plumkit had been chosen as the next medicine cat apprentice, she'd be doing her ceremony a tad early and wait for the boys until she'd decided a good mentor for them. Plumkit was in the medicine cat den chatting with the elderly medicine cat, Leafwhisker. The white kitten was excites today she'd officially become her apprentice. The one to succeed the old molly. Rabbitkit and Waspkit knew they were short on Warriors'. You couldn't really expect Quailstar to take anymore she had two already, but maybe Caninefang? Rabbitkit snorted, "I doubt Quailstar would give one if us to that deputy." The chocolate tom said. Waspkit shrugged shyly. "He's oka-" "Oh please!" Plumkit heard this and narrowed her eyes at Rabbitkit. Her ginger tabby brother was looking afraid. Afraid to leave camp. Waspkit was pretty much the weakest and smallest out of their litter. 19:36, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quickwhisker returned to camp in a panting rush. "Okay! let's go!" he breathed heavily to his apprentice. Firepaw stared at him and followed him out of camp. She had th weirdest mentor in the world, what was he up to all the time? ~Patchfeather~ 19:39, October 2, 2016 (UTC) The grey tabby leader paced ger den, muscles rippling. Although, she was the founder of this Clan she took her duties seriously and hadn't played around with any toms but maybe it was time to take a mate? The tabby leader headed out if her den to perform her ceremonies. Marshcloud and Cedarpelt rested at the entrance of the Warriors' den, both tabbies gazes immediately went to the pretty leader. "May all cats gather to hear my words," they listened to her call in a rather confident voice. Fallowtail emerged from the Nursery, it must be time for her kits ceremonies. She was proud of all of them, but Plumkit especially. She'd become the medicine cat apprentice. 23:57, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quickwhisker assighed Firepaw to hunt as much prey by sundown. She had so far caught a sparrow and mouse, and was now creeping up on a vole. Quickwhisker hopped from tree to tree, silent as a snake. ~Patchfeather~ 00:25, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Quailstar touched before leaping gracefully onto Highrock. The slender leader looked out over her small Clan. "Today Fallowtail's kits reach the age of six moons. Plumkit, Waspkit, and Rabbitkit, step forward." Once the three stepped forward the leader called forth Leafwhisker. The elderly medicine cat dipped her head before standing beside the rock. "Leafwhisker will not remain medicine cat forever and has chosen Plumkit as her potential successor. Plumkit to you promise to follow and uphold the code of the medicine cat?" "I do," she said. Quailstar nodded watching the two. Leafwhisker took a shallow breath before continuing. "Then by the name of StarClan I name you," Plumkit's eyes widened. "Plumpaw, medicine cat apprentice of SkyClan." The Clan cheered her name before Quailstar went into her two ceremonies. The leader turned to face the older apprentices she needed to make Warriors. From recent conversation she had learnt that one of the apprentices, Flyshade, had gotten ill about two days before. "Flypaw, Gorsepaw, and Tallpaw," she paused motioning them forward. "From this day forward you will be known Flypaw you will be known as Flyshade for your grace and skills in battle. Gorsepaw you will be known as Gorseclaw for your bravery and stern attitude. Tallpaw you will be known as Tallbird for your kind and sweet attitude." Afterwards Quailstar finally made Waspkit and Rabbitkit apprentices their respected mentors being Cedarpelt and Marshcloud in that order. 19:26, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay